Rollercoaster of love
by pinkscribbler
Summary: Huxon! (Obviously ) can their relationship survive the tests life brings it?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Nixon awoke abruptly, she glanced over to her lover, who she'd shared an evening of passion with while her boyfriend was away on work business. This wasn't the first time though, she was having an affair with the man she once loathed, Phil Hunter. She glanced at her phone,it was 4am, and there were several messages on her phone: "That's the first day of conference done, off for dinner and a drink with the super and the DI,text you later xxxx" "Just back from dinner and off for a few pints, I'm guessing your busy, speak soon xxxx" "I'm guessing your asleep, night night xxxx" They were all from Stuart, her boyfriend. He was away to a police conference with Heaton, Manson, Inspector Gold, Sergeant Smith and DC Masters. She decided to reply, incase he got worried. "Sorry honey fell asleep, going back to bed before work, speak soon xxxx" Sam was taking advantage of Stuarts weeklong conference by having Phil round, she felt guilty, but she loved Phil. She always had really. She lay in bed and just watched him sleep. Her lovely boy. He must have felt her watching him because he too awoke. "Morning" the pair shared a passionate exchange. "What did Stuey boy want" "Letting me know how much he's enjoying the riveting conference" "I'd pay money to see him sitting socializing with that lot" Sam giggled. Phil run his hands through her hair "How long are you gonna keep this up?" "Keep what up?" "Lying to Stuey boy, he's gonna work it out" "Well he hasn't so far" "Sam..." "I know. I know, I just don't want to hurt him, I mean, I finish with him and then he finds out about us, and that I've been sleeping with you for months" "I'm not used to this" "What?" "Not being the one playing away" "Shut up." "Sam" "Yes Philip?" Her lips touched his. She wanted to change the subject. Breaking up with Stuart was not something she wanted to discuss right now. He took a deep breath. "I love you" she looked straight back into his eyes. She wanted to tell him she loved him too and that she would leave Stuart and they could love happily ever after. She wrapped her arms behind his head. She kissed him passionately to stall him, as she did there were various scenarios going round and around in her mind. She broke away from the embrace. "I love you too, Mr Hunter" was her response. 


	2. Chapter 2

*PHONE RINGS*

Who was it? Was she late for work. Sam looked at the clock. It was only 6am.

"Hello, DS Nixon"

"Morning Sam, sorry to ring you so early, I know your not due in until 10 today but I need you in early, I'll explain when you get here, but any chance you could come in for 7"

Sam giggled. Phil grabbed her from behind and pulled her down beside him.

"Yeah that's not a problem gov, I'll go and get ready now, see you later"

"See you later Sam, appreciated"

"Thanks for that Phil, he's gonna ask questions now"

"Nah he's half deaf"

Sam jumped up and headed in for a shower while Phil returned to sleep.  
She got out of the shower and headed back to her bedroom

"Have you any idea how incredibly jeal..." She stopped. Phil was on the phone to what sounded like the DCI.

"See you soon,Guv"

"You too? Must be something big"

"Yep, so I'm giving you a lift because your cars in the garage?"

"We really do need a new excuse"

"You've got a message from Stuey boy by the way"

Sam and Phil headed up to the office, the briefing room was full of uniform officers in civilian clothes. What was going on.

"Sam, Phil"

"Morning Gov"

"Before we start, Sam, a word?"

What did the DCI want, had he heard Phil with her this morning,

"About this raid... I need you to help me on this one, I need another senior officer, I need you to help me run this... You up for it?"  
"Sure gov, what's going on?"

"We're raiding a house where we suspect there's soliciting. We've had an observation and this mornings looking like the time to strike with it. Let's get the briefing done"

Jack and Sam briefed the team, she paired Phil with herself and they left to get on with the raid.

"Phil!" Jack called from across the room

"Gov?"

"I hope I wasn't interrupting your social life this morning, she'll still be there when you finish"

"Eh?"

"I heard your girlfriend in the background this morning, well, if you ever have what you can class as a girlfriend"

"Gov"

Phil wanted to tell the DCI it was actually Sam he was with. That would have put his gas at a peak.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long shift, Phil looked at his watch. It was only 4pm

"Only an hour to go" he thought.

He grabbed Sam and sneaked her into interview room 1. He locked the door behind them.

"What on earth are you doing?" She gasped

He put her arms around her and pulled her closer

"Well I've not had a kiss for 9 hours and I think I deserve one"

Phil held Sam close to him, he initiated a passionate kiss with her, he placed his hands on her waist and pinned her against the wall. Sam put her arms around him and pulled him closer and closer to her. She loosened the knot on his tie and undid the top three buttons on his shirt, Phil started to unbutton her blouse, she paused.

"Phil we've got work to do. I actually want to get out of here at 5 today"

"We'll continue this at my place at 8 then!"

"Why 8?"

"Cos I'm taking you out for dinner tonight"

"And where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

She buttoned his shirt back up and neatly put his tie back on, he returned the favor, they gave each other a goodbye kiss and left the interview room and headed upstairs to complete their paperwork. Little did they know the DCI and Mickey had witnessed the whole affair from the observation room.

"Well well well Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter who'd have thought it eh gov?"

"I already had an idea. I've seen them in the office when Stuarts not there, and she was there when I called phil this morning, I heard her talking"

"Isn't she seeing DS Turner"

"Think so. We tell nobody about this Mickey, it's their business, not ours"

"Scouts honor gov"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is nice"

"Yeah it is,when's Stuart back?"

"Tomorrow night"

Sam and Phil were at Viva Italia, a lovely little upmarket Italian in Canley. They hoped that they weren't seen. They chatted for a little and then they headed back to Phil's place. They walked to Phil's apartment, hand in hand, when they arrived, they headed straight to his bedroom. She unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt, and put her hands behind his head, her tongue entered his mouth and at the same time she continued to unbutton bus shirt, before removing it completely and discarding it on the floor. He fumbled for the zip on her dress, he quickly found it and removed her dress, she reached for the button on his jeans, she undid it and then continued to take his jeans off, he turned around and threw her backwards onto his bed, he followed her onto his bed and continued the passion.

Phil woke abruptly. He heard a noise downstairs. He turned around. Sam was quietly asleep next to him. He woke Sam up,

"Sam, can you hear that"

"Hear what?"

" I heard a noise "

"You probably just imagined it"

Then, there was a knock at his door

"Phil" a voice called through his letterbox "can you hear me?"

"Who's that?" Sam questioned.

"My next door neighbor, I better go"

Sam lay in Phil's bed, thinking over in her head what was going on. Phil returned shortly.

"Her place has just been tanned, she disrupted the thieves and they ran,uniform are dealing with it, not much they can do though, she didn't get a look at them, told you I wasn't imagining anything"

"Yeah yeah"

They lay together in each other's arms, talking for hours as they couldn't get back to sleep.

"I'm going to break up with Stuart"

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything before. I don't love him but I love you.. Doesn't really take much thinking, it's just finding the right moment"

"Build it up over a few weeks, don't just go in all guns blazing"

"Good plan"


	5. Chapter 5

_N.b Some parts of this chapter are taken from actual episodes_

The weeks passed and Sam continued to grow further and further apart from Stuart. She made excuses not to see him and went to see Phil instead. Stuart knew something was up with her but he couldn't workout what was the matter. He was oblivious to the time she was spending with Phil.

Phil and Stuart had been winding each other up, sending each other to non-existent obbo's, revealing personal information about each other, but Stuart had topped it off, told uniform he was having a manicure. Phil walked into CID and pulled Stuart up on it. The pair exchanged words and they went for each tiger, rolling over filing cabinets, paperwork flying everywhere. Just then, Sam and the DCI walked through the door.

"OI YOU TWO, WHAT'S GOING ON?! ENOUGH, NOW!" Bellowed the DCI.

Sam and Jack attempted to separate the pair. Jack had a hold of Stuart and Sam pulled Phil away.

"Right I want an explanation now" demanded Jack. The pair remained silent.

"Phil. My office, now. I'll deal with you later Stuart"

"What was that about?" Asked Sam. Worried Stuart had found out of their affair.

"Nothing. Just Phil being Phil. As usual"

Meanwhile, in the DCIs office, Phil was being reprimanded.

"Well it's not the first time I've had officers scrapping in the office, I'm going to take a guess that Stuart has finally found out that you and Sam have been sleeping together behind his back!"

"what? No gov you must have your wires crossed"

"Wires crossed? IVE SEEN YOU!"

Phil looked up,confused.

"I seen you, a couple of months ago in an interview room, Mickey and I?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"For Sam's sake, not yours"

"Gov"

"So what was it about?"

"Nothing, just a disagreement."

"Well your going to learn your lesson, Inspector Gold is down a Sergeant, you'll report to her for the next two weeks until Smithy gets back"

"Oh come on Gov"

"My decisions final, oh and I suggest that either you break up with Samantha, or she breaks up with Stuart"

"Gov"

Phil returned to CID and signaled Stuart to Jacks office. He headed over to where Sam was working.

"How did that go?"

"You and I need to talk, now, and away from here"

"Let's go then"

The pair left the CID office and headed into Phil's car, they quickly drove off together to a little coffee shop to have a coffee and a chat.

"Phil your scaring me what's wrong?" Gasped Sam.

"It's the DCI, he knows about us?"

"What?! How?!"

"He saw us together!"

"Great. I'm going to finish with Stuart tonight anyway. I think I've 'drifted' far enough away. What your punishment?"

"Meet Sergeant Hunter. Standing in for Smithy."

Sam giggled.

"I can't wait to see you in a uniform"

"Spew better get punished too or I ain't gonna be happy"

"Aw I love you no matter where you work"

The pair kissed and headed back to the nick. When they arrived Jack was watching out of his office window. He was very surprised at Sam, firstly, he never ever thought she'd go near Hunter, and secondly, never thought she would be the type to cheat.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for delay in posting! Had a bit of writers block but got some juicy stuff coming up! Just a little chapter to bridge the gap!

Sam left Stuarts house and got into her car. She started up the engine of her little white mini and thought I'm free. She had finished with Stuart. She took a deep breath and immediately drove to Phil's.

Phil greeted her at the door with a huge cuddle

"How'd he take it?"

"Bad, really bad"

"Oops"

"Enough about him, it's us from now on. Anyway, we better get to bed, early shift tomorrow"

They were on their way to the station, Phil was back in uniform today. He was dreading it. At least he was on the same shift as Sam today. He could spend the night with her. He would need it after today.

They headed to the men's locker room together, Phil opened his locker and reluctantly pulled out his sergeants uniform. Sam started to unbutton his shirt and pulled out his uniform from his bag

"Now Mr Hunter, you don't really need me to dress you now do you?"

"I'm totally useless, you're going to have to tie my shoes too"

The pair shared a passionate kiss. She assisted him in putting his uniform on , but left his shirt unbuttoned.

"Are you decent in here sergeant" a familiar voice called.

"Just about Ma'am" he replied.

Seconds later Gina appeared from behind the lockers, she froze at what she saw. Sam was buttoning up Phil's shirt while he lusted into her eyes.

"Something I should know here Samantha? Philip"

"Errrrr..." Sam trailed off.

"Oh save me the gory details, I think I've got the jist" she headed off towards the briefing room.

"Oh and don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she winked.


	7. Chapter 7

About four months have now passed and Phil is happily back in CID where he belongs. Stuart still doesn't know about Sam and Phil's relationship.

Neil and Samantha walked into the CID office together, something was up, somebody had something to say. DS Hunter knew what. Samantha had told her boyfriend as soon as she found out, she had successfully got the DI job.

"Morning everyone" declared Manson.

"Before we start this morning we've got a bit of news for you all, from today DS Nixon is now Detective Inspector Nixon, she will lead us in our briefing this morning - over to you Sam"

Samantha carried on with the briefing, every so often looking over at DS Hunter, he was proud as punch of her but couldn't publicly let it show. Sam and Phil's relationship was a secret, it was now even more important to keep it on the down-low, however Samantha thought she should inform Meadows of their relationship incase he felt it would interfere with the job. Jack had seen them that one time in the interview room, but as far as he was concerned it was just a couple of times, he didn't know the pair were in a relationship. She had now finished the daily briefing and everyone was heading to get on with what the new DI had instructed.

"Phil, can I have a word, my office?" Requested Sam.

"Gov" Phil winked at her. The two headed into the office, she closed her door and the blinds. The officers lurking around CID wondered what he had done this time.

"So you can't even wait 8 hours to get your hands on me? I am impressed"

"No Phil, it's not that"

"What've I done?"

"Nothing, I think we need to inform Jack of what's going on between us, I don't want to end up jeopardizing any cases, and since we're in a fairly serious relationship now I think it's time"

"You want me to come with ya?"

"No, you get on with your investigation, Manson will have a fit if he thinks your skiving, I'll probably have to tell him as well and he'll be straight to Jack if he thinks your getting special treatment from me"

"Gov'

Phil kissed her on the check as he left her office, she smiled as she realized how happy he made her.

Knock knock

"Gov, can I have a word?!"

"Of course Sam, what's up?"

"It's about DS Hunter"

"What's he done this time?"

"No .. No he hasn't done anything"

"Then what is it?"

Jack looked up at Samantha, she was shying away.

"We're sort of... Well no, we are.. You know... Together... I thought I should let you know incase you think it will affect our jobs"

"Thanks for telling me Sam, but I trust that you won't let DS Hunter affect your professionalism, I know I can rely on you Samantha. Come to think of it, he seems to have quietened down a little recently, seems like your having a positive effect on him. What about you though.. Does he make you happy? Has this been going on long"

"He does Gov, he really does. I know he hasn't got the best reputation, we've been together a few months now and I haven't caught him upto anything. I also heard him talking to Terry the other day about his new mystery woman, I haven't let on I heard him though, but it did help me trust him not to play away from home"

"I hope it work out for you Sam, maybe your the one who can change him"

"Gov"

Samantha headed back to her office, she had a mountain of paperwork to get through and it wasn't going to do itself.

"I'm just leaving now Phil, see you in half an hour, I love you"

Sam had been with Phil for nearly a year now, they were happy together, however Sam had some news for him. She was going to tell him tonight. She finished up and switched her lights off. She saw a light coming from the DCIs office. She popped her head around the door

"Night Gov"

"Night Samantha, see you in the morning"

Sam jumped into her car and headed to Phil's. She felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. What if he doesn't want this, what if he finishes with me over it. She walked along the path. In she went. Phil didn't even let his girlfriend get her jacket off before he engaged in a passionate kiss with her. He loved Samantha Nixon more than he ever thought he could love anything other than himself.

"Phil?" Sam asked.

"What can I do for you beautiful?"

"We need to talk..."

"Have I done something wrong ... Is everything ok?" Phil was concerned, terrified she was finishing with him.

"No,no you haven't done a thing,"

"Then what's up, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine.. Kind of.. You see the thing is... I... I mean we... Well it's me really..."

"What is it Sam" he was getting worried

"We're having a baby Phil, I'm pregnant "

Phil put his arms around her and snuggled her into him. He was overjoyed. He already had two children but he never really got the chance to be a proper father

"I'm so happy Sam, I can't wait to be a proper family"

She snuggled further into him. "Me too"


	8. Chapter 8

Phil and Sam were at St Hugh's. They walked in together, hand in hand. They were laughing and giggling. Sam had her first scan today and they were both excited to see their 'jelly bean' as they called it.

"Feels weird" Sam said to Phil as they walked up together.

"What does honey?"

"Being here without taking statements or the likes"

"Yeah it does I guess"

They arrived in reception. Most of the staff knew who they were but it was strange seeing them together.

"Morning DI Nixon, how can we help you with your enquiries today?"

"Personal this morning love, I have an appointment"

"Sorry, me jumping the gun again! So your seeing Cassandra this morning by the looks of it, head through to maternity and she'll be with you as soon as she's ready"

As instructed they headed through and took a seat. Samantha saw many expectant mothers with a bunch of kids in tow. One baby will be enough for her. She was nervous. She had been in this position before. She never quite made it this far. She reckoned she was about twelve weeks gone by now. She could have been wrong, but she was rarely wrong. Phil could sense something was up.

"Everything ok baby." Phil asked

"Yeah I'm just worried a bit, remember what happened last time"

"Course you are, you just gotta try and put it behind us"

"Samantha Nixon" a voice yelled from over the room. Phil and Sam followed the voice into the room, she had butterflies. Excitement had taken over from her fear.

"This might be a little bit cold" Cassandra told Sam as she put the gel on her stomach.

"Just a bit" Sam replied

"Do you have any other kids?"

"I have a daughter, she's 20 now" Sam replied. Phil kept quiet. Sam gave him a nudge.

"I've got a little girl and boy, 8 and 3"

"My daughter actually has her own baby, she was only eighteen when he was born, bit of a strange combination I know"

"Not really, happens a lot with younger mothers" Cassandra smiled, hoping she hadn't out her foot in it.

Phil squeezed Sam's hand.

"Everything's fine with baby" said Cassandra. Phil and Sam could see their tiny 'jelly bean' on the screen beside them "looks like your about twelve weeks just now" Sam was spot on.

"You seem a bit worried" Cassandra pried.

"It's nothing... It's just... I was pregnant before... About a year ago but I lost the baby.. About 4 weeks in"

"12 weeks is much further in than 4, and the baby is developing well. Make sure you look after yourself"

"Thanks, that's a great help"

Sam and Phil left the hospital together. They both had the day off work and were off to meet Abigail and baby Oliver for lunch. Sam intended to inform her daughter of her pregnancy, however she worried how Abigail might react.

xxxxxx

Phil and Samantha headed over to the restaurant where Abigail was waiting. As they entered the restaurant, they could see Abigail waiting patiently with baby Olly. He was 18 months old now and Samantha was relieved that she looked like Abigail and not Hugh. Abigail and Oliver reminded her of what she was like with Abi when she was a baby. How different things were going to be this time. Samantha reminded herself that she wasn't going to be the single mother like she was with Abigail. She was doing it right this time. Not that she did it wrong before, just that this time she had her partner and her baby was going to grow up knowing its father this time. At least this meant no hiding, no lying and being happy, together. Happy with Phil Hunter, is that even possible? Yes, yes it is. I love Phil Hunter and he loves me. Samantha smiled as she thought all this. They walked over and joined Abigail at the table.

"What would you ladies like to drink then?" Phil asked

"Red wine please" replied Abi

"I'll have a Pepsi please honey"

"Not joining me Mum?"

"Driving, best not risk it"

Phil returned with the drinks and placed them down on the table. He sat down and started to hum over the menu. He couldn't decide what to choose. He'd have it all if he could.

"Awe isn't he lovely" Sam cuddled her baby grand-son as they sat down in the restaurant.

"How is he darling?"

"He's alright, more or less walking now" replied Abigail.

"What about you Mum, how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great thank you." Sam hesitated. Telling her daughter seemed to be harder than she thought.

"Phil and I, are having a baby!"

Abigail put her arms around her Mum.

"Congratulations Mum" she looked at Phil "you too!"

"Thanks Abigail"

"How far gone are you, what you having, do you have any names? I want to know everything!"

"Twelve weeks and we don't know yet"

"Awe this is great news!"

Samantha and her daughter chatted away while Phil played with Olly. Sam looked over and was overwhelmed with happiness to see how great Phil was with him. He's going to make a great father, she thought.

Samantha and Phil headed home together. They were now living together at Samantha's house, secretly, no one from work other than the DCI and Gina knew about their relationship, it was better that way! however, they couldn't hide it for long.

Sam's house was beautiful, it was a 3 bedroomed home, one room was still for Abigail, for those nights when she wanted to stay with her Mum. Samantha's house was always neat and tidy, she was always tidying up after Phil. She hated having to tidy up after him but it secretly made her happy. The pair cuddled up on the sofa and watched a movie and slowly fell asleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha was now 5 months pregnant, and the DCI wouldn't let her out on any 'interesting' cases. She had a neat little bump and her colleagues were now fully aware of her relationship with DS Hunter and her pregnancy. Samantha is sitting at her desk working her way through what she thinks of endless paperwork.

"Morning gov" she looks up, Stuart Turner is standing in her office.

"Morning Stuart, how was your trip to Australia? What about Katrina, is she well?"

"Australia was fabulous, trip of a lifetime! Katrina's great, we're getting married, I plucked up the courage and popped the question on the harbor bridge! I know we've only been together a year but when you meet the one you know you've met the one!' Sam gulps, she's going to have to tell him. Stuart knew she'd slept with Phil in Romania, but he thought it was just a one night thing.

"Yeah I know what you mean Stuart. I have something to tell you."

"Everything OK?" Although they were no longer together he still cared for her.

"Yeah,..I'm... I'm having a baby!"

"Didn't even know you were with anyone.. Congratulations... When are you due?"

"Yeah.. I am. Been with him for over a year now, don't like to air my private life in work but a baby bumps a hard thing to hide, I'm five months just now... Due in February. There's no easy way to tell you this but... The baby's father... It's Phil.. Phil Hunter."

"I'll remember to congratulate him next time I see him"

Samantha and Stuart continued to chat away in her office she handed him a pile of paperwork and he returned to his desk to get on with it. Samantha hated not getting out on any of what she considered interesting cases, but she had her baby to think of. DS Hunter entered her office, he was racking his brains to think of a reason why he was there, he couldn't, he just wanted to see his girl.

"What can I do for you Philip"

"Just came in to see if you wanted any help with that paperwork"

"Yeah rig..." Sam stopped suddenly

"You alright"

"Yeah I'm fine ... Just got a kick in the ribs"

It was the first time her baby had kicked her. She'd felt the odd bit of movement but this was a real proper kick. Her baby was growing.

"That's my boy"

"Oi... And you don't even know its a boy"

"50/50 chance I'll be right."

"It's a girl then because your usually wrong"

Phil kissed her on the lips and returned to get on with his work.

Jack Meadows entered her office.

"Sam"

"Gov?"

"Got a case I think you'll want to get your claws into"

"I'm listening"

Jack briefed Samantha. She was going to be the Senior Investigating Officer in a high profile fraud case where a local businessman has embezzled nearly half a million pounds from his company. This was definitely an interesting case and she couldn't wait to crack it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sam and Phil's last day at work before they had two weeks off for Christmas and to prepare for the birth of their baby. They had found out they were having a baby girl. She had secretly hoped for a little boy but she felt blessed with what she had. It also meant Phil was wrong, and she couldn't complain about that.

It was Sam's last day being DI Nixon for two whole weeks. No getting up early, no DS's moaning about having to do any work, no Manson. That in itself was a bonus. Manson was doing Samantha's in. He couldn't wait to get rid of her for six whole months. She thinks he secretly hopes to crack a huge case while she's off, to get recognized as Sunhill's most capable DI. Samantha knew this was far from true, how many serial killer cases has he solved? How are his profiling skills? Maybe she was just being stupid. She was however on equal footing with him, and she couldn't wait to get her hands dirty when she was back.

Samantha and Phil walked out of the station together, hand in hand. Off for two whole weeks together. Let the festivities commence, it was Christmas Eve, and Abigail and her son were coming to stay with them for Christmas. Sam's whole family were going to be together. Phil was cooking Christmas dinner and she couldn't wait. He was great at cooking. She said if he ever left the police force he'd make a brilliant chef, he had the temperament for it after all.

"Merry Christmas mum" Abigail had let herself into her Mums home, she'd cooked a beautiful meal for the four of them, they sat down and chatted and laughed while they ate. Next Christmas they were going to have their baby girl here too. Well she was here now, she reminded Sam of this every so often with a little twist or turn.

"Morning gorgeous" Phil greeted her as they woke up on Christmas morning.

"Morning Philip, although I've been up half the night, between your snoring and this baby! She's already taking her fathers side at winding me up"

Phil didn't say anything, he just pulled her closer to him and engaged in a passionate kiss with him. Sam loved it when he did this.

The four of them enjoyed a lovely relaxing day. Phil had bought Sam a beautiful silver and diamanté bracelet. Sam reflected on how lucky she was. She had an amazing boyfriend, beautiful daughter and grandson, and soon, she was going to have another daughter to add to her perfect picture. Sam couldn't wait to be a proper family with Phil. She didn't think things could get any better.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha walked up the stairs to her office, one more week and she was off for six whole months. She couldn't wait, firstly to have six whole work free months and to spend time with her baby and Phil

Something didn't feel quite right today. She felt funny. She has butterflies in her tummy, which was actually her baby. Sam's baby was due in 3 weeks and she had never looked better. She had a perfectly rounded bump which was in perfect proportion to her body. She sat at her desk, she felt sick, she just didn't feel right, she didn't know why. She winced, she had the worst pain in her abdomen that stopped her in her tracks. She headed to the loo. Eva was in there too.

"Everything OK gov?" Eva questioned her.

"I think so" Sam replied.

"You look a bit pale Sam, you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just getting to the tired all the time no energy stage of being pregnant, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, just keep reminding yourself that you'll have a beautiful baby to show off"

"Uhhhhhh" Samantha let out a painful groan, she was doubled over in pain. Eva looked concerned.

"I think you should head home gov"

"Can you get me a drink of water please?"

"Sure gov"

Sam suddenly realized - the last time she felt this pain was when she had Abigail. She was going into labour. Oh my goodness. What was she going to do. Get Eva to call Phil. That's it, she'll do that. One thing was for sure though, her baby was not going to be born here. Sam all of a sudden had this sensation - she needed to go to the loo. She had just got into ten cubicle when she felt what felt like a waterfall. Her waters had broken, she really was in labour.

"Sam, you in here?"

She emerged from the cubicle

"I'm in labour Eva!" She only just managed to get the words out when she heard a knock at the door, and in burst Phil.

"What's happened Sam? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm in labour Phil"

"How sure?"

"I'm having contractions and my waters have broken!"

Phil immediately took Sam to hospital. She was three weeks early. She had planned to finish work two weeks before, but her body had other ideas. When they arrived at hospital they were immediately given a private room. Sam's labour started to progress slowly but surely. Phil was great, he comforted her and helped her stay calm. Finally, at 3.07am, 17 hours later their baby girl made her appearance, she was perfect. She was tiny, but healthy. After a couple of hours deciding they finally had a name for her, Isabella Hunter, but she would be known as Bella. Sam was discharged after a few hours. The three of them headed home, where Abigail and Olly waited.


	10. Chapter 10

To be able to really understand this chapter you need to have seen trial and error as it follows on directly from it, however it works OK if you haven't seen it as obviously have kept a few characters in who have actually left long before it and I've changed it a bit as Tom didn't turn out to be guilty.

"Right, that's me off" Phil poked his head around Sam's office door. She'd had a tough day. Tom Norris had been bailed due to the mistrial and she was doing everything she could to get him for it.

"Alright, I'll see you later on, love you"

"Love you too, Sam" Phil left the office and headed home. Sam continued to trawl through files and files trying to get something on Norris. She looked over at her clock midnight. Already? How did that happen? She quickly collected her things and switched the lights off. It was pitch black and there was no one else around. At least that's what she thought.

Her car was parked to the rear of the station, as she walked round she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her, and suddenly he grabbed her, he put his hand over her mouth to smother her, so her cries for help could no longer be heard.

"Good evening Inspector Nixon, I told you I was going to get you". Tom Norris whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He pulled her into a nearby alleyway.

"What do you want from me , leave me alone, you can't be here, your breaking your bail! I have a baby to get home to!"

"You don't need to worry about her, she's safe"

"What have you done to my baby" Sam gasped.

"Nothing, I've been sitting watching your house to make sure your boyfriend got home before I came after you"

He pushed her against a wall. She let out a scream of pain before he threw her to the floor.

"I'm going to make your regret ever coming near me, ever trying to get me for the rapes of those women, and I'm going to make you number four"

Sam cried for help. No one could hear her. Nobody could help her now.

"I was only doing my job, it's nothing personal"

She knew what was coming. He forced himself against her, tearing her clothes and violently attacking her. He smothered her to stop her from screaming out for help. After he finished, he left her lying there, bruised and broken, his fourth victim.

She lay there thinking how could this happen to me, I'm a police officer for goodness sake. She didn't know what to do. Who would believe her? Everybody knew she wanted to get Norris so much, they might think she was making this up to get him good and proper. She pulled her mobile out of her bag, and started to dial Phil's number. It was now well past midnight, he would probably be asleep.

"Sam?"" She remained silent

"Sam baby are you okay?"

"No, not really" she was in tears

"Where are you? What's happened"

"I'm in an alley behind the station.. Tom Nor... Tom Norris attacked me"

"I'll kill him"

"Can you just come and get me please"

"I'm coming"

Phil got off the phone and immediately rang Jo. He needed her to look after Bella while he went to get Sam. She was nightshift tonight so she would be awake.

Sam must have drifted asleep because she was suddenly awoken by Phil.

"Phil"

"Sam" he pulled his battered and broken girlfriend into him,he hugged her tight and he wasn't letting go, no matter what.

"What happened"

"He grabbed me on the way out of work, and he pulled me into that alleyway and he.,he..." She trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say it

"Did he rape you Sam?" She nodded and buried herself into his chest.

"I'll kill him for this"

"I need you Phil. I don't need you off beating him up. I need your support. We deal with this the proper way. I'm going to report this, if I don't, he wins."

He completely pulled her upright and into an embrace, Sam's tongue entered his mouth and she was kissing him passionately, her clothes were completely torn to pieces and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Come on, let's get you home, Jo's there"

She put her hand in his hand and he escorted her to his car. How dare he touch my girl. We'll get him this time. He thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"How is she?" Jo questioned

"Awful, he raped her, Norris raped her, how dare he touch my beautiful girl"

"Is she going to report it?"

"Yes I am, I just came home to get my baby girl and we're going down. I think Ramani's on tonight"

"Yeah she is, do you want me to stay with Bella? I'm finished now"

"That would be great" Phil interrupted "come on you, you know you gotta be examined soon" he placed his arm around her waist and led her back to his car.

Sam was in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like her worst nightmare come true. This man had caused her so much grief for the past few months and now he had really got her.

They arrived at Sun Hill. Phil took a shaken Sam into the soft interview room, and went upstairs to get Ramoni.

"Ramani?"

"Phil? What are you doing here, it's 3am!"

"It's Sam.. She's downstairs and she's not good.. Not good at all"

"What's happened to her?"

"Tom Norris, Tom bloody Norris has raped her!"

"Oh my god!" Gasped Ramani "where is she, has she been medically examined? Does she want to report it?"

"Downstairs in soft interview room, yes and yes"

"Let's go then"

x

Phil sat down beside Sam. He put his arm around her protectively. She snuggled into him. He was her rock.

"Sam, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me what happened"

"I was coming out of work! heading to my car! I heard footsteps behind me, it was Norris, he followed me, pulled me to the floor and he... He..." She shook her head, burying herself into Phil.

"I know this is hard Sam..." Ramani comforted her.

"He raped me, just like he did to Paula and his other victims. It's my fault, if I'd gotten him put away then he wouldn't have been anywhere near me"

"None of this is your fault Sam, you've fine great, now, get yourself home, I'll send send uniform to arrest him now"

"I need some time off, I can't be around here when this all kicks off"


End file.
